A New Rocket Pact
Story Jon and Jake are on Charizard and Pidgeotto heading towards Pallet Town. Jon: We are almost there. Jake: Yeah, not long now. In Pallet Town, 5 Team Plasma Grunts with one Liepard each, are attacking the Town. Ghetsis is there too. Ghetsis: People of Pallet Town, you will kneel before us. Ghetsis swishes his hand towards some kids and all the Liepard use Hyper Beam towards them. A big explosion can be seen but nothing else. When the smoke clears, Typhlosion is there along with Charizard. Jon, Jake and Pidgeotto are with the kids. Jon: You guys alright? The kids nod. Ghetsis: I thought you’d be coming, but I was hoping for you all. Jake: Sorry to disappoint. Ghetsis: Less pain to deliver. Grunts: Shadow Ball! All the Liepard use Shadow Ball towards everyone. Jake: Pidgeotto, use Twister! Jon: Flamethrower! Pidgeotto and Typhlosion attack to cancel out the Shadow Ball’s Ghetsis: Pests. All of you are pests. Jake: Says you. Jon: Why were you at Silph Co. Ghetsis: Part of a new team. One where you snivelling little pests aren’t allowed. Jake: New team? Ghetsis: Team Rainbow Rocket! Jon and Jake face palm. Jake: They got new members and could only add Rainbow in their name. Jon: I know, just shows their intelligence. This angers Ghetsis and he sends out Seismitoad and Cofagrigus. Ghetsis: Leave these two worms to me. Jon: Aww, you called us worms. Jake: The only ones we see are the six people wearing P’s on their jackets. Ghetsis: I see how smug you all are. Its feeble. You all have no chance with what we are planning. Jon: And I guess you won’t tell us the plan. Ghetsis: Maybe you are a tad smarter than the rest. The Liepard begin to attack the town again. Jake: Pidgeotto, take care of them. Pidgeotto nods and flies off towards the Liepard, leaving the view of the screen. Jon: Now it’s just us. Typhlosion and Charizard get ready to battle. Ghetsis: Two Fire types when I have my Water and Ground type out. Pathetic. Jake: You are pathetic. Charizard, Dragon Claw! Charizard races in and hits Cofagrigus with Dragon Claw. Ghetsis: Trick Room! Cofagrigus uses Trick Room and covers Jon’s, Jake’s and Ghetsis’s Pokemon. Jon: Uh oh. Ghetsis: This will be fun pummelling you all! Now, Earth Power and Shadow Ball! Earth Power hits Typhlosion and Shadow Ball hits Charizard. Jake: Flamethrower! Ghetsis: Shock Wave! Charizard is about to use Flamethrower but Cofagrigus hits Charizard with Shock Wave. Jake: They are so fast now! Jon: Tell me about it. Ghetsis: Are you two beginning to give up? Jake: Never! Jon: Dragon Pulse! Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse but both Seismitoad and Cofagrigus dodge. Jake: We can’t do a thing. Jon: Both Typhlosion and Charizard are strong. All we can do is wait for Trick Room to run out and then attack. Ghetsis: Bubble Beam! Seismitoad uses Bubble Beam towards Typhlosion. Jake: Dragon Claw! Charizard is able to use Dragon Claw to stop Bubble Beam. Ghetsis: Ignorant fools. You know you can’t win. Jon: Just because Giovanni got you out of prison, doesn’t mean that you are any smarter. Ghetsis: On the contrary, I am. Sludge Bomb! Seismitoad uses Sludge Bomb, hitting and poisoning both Fire types. Jake: Urgh. Jon: We can hang on. Shuriken Blaze! Ghetsis: Dark Pulse! Cofagrigus uses Dark Pulse before Typhlosion has a chance to attack. Jake: How long till Trick Room gives way. Jon: No idea. Ghetsis: Dark Pulse and Bubble Beam! Both Cofagrigus and Seismitoad continuously attack Typhlosion and Charizard. Jon: Hang on! Jon then notices Trick Room beginning to crack. Jon: On my mark Typhlosion, use Solar Beam, begin to charge up now. Typhlosion begins to absorb the sunlight for Solar Beam. Ghetsis: Your Pokemon will be down and out before you can hit us. Then Trick Room begins to fade. Jon: Now! Typhlosion jumps and unleashes a very powerful Solar Beam, hitting Seismitoad and Cofagrigus. Jake: Aerial Ace! Charizard moves fast and hits Cofagrigus with Aerial Ace. Ghetsis: Trick Room! Jake: Crunch! Cofagrigus tries to use Trick Room, but Charizard hits with Crunch. Ghetsis: Bubble Beam! Seismitoad uses a close range Bubble Beam on Charizard. Jon: Dragon Pulse! Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse on Seismitoad, causing a lot of damage. Charizard is next to Charizard once more and both Cofagrigus and Seismitoad are panting. Ghetsis: Ganging up on me two against one. Jon: I thought people like you liked those odds. Jake: Seems like you are on the losing path now. Ghetsis: Drain Punch! Seismitoad runs towards Typhlosion uses Drain Punch. Jake: Dragon Claw! Charizard uses Dragon Claw and knocks Drain Punch away. Jon: Solar Beam! Typhlosion begins charging up Solar Beam. Ghetsis: Shadow Ball! Cofagrigus uses Shadow Ball on Typhlosion. Ghetsis: Earth Power! Seismitoad uses Earth Power, but Charizard lifts Typhlosion out of the way in time, with both Pokemon now in the air. Jon: Let it rip! Typhlosion launches Solar Beam at Seismitoad, knocking it out. Charizard drops Typhlosion who lands on all fours. Jake: Crunch! Charizard hits Cofagrigus using Crunch, causing it to faint. Ghetsis returns both his Pokemon. Pidgeotto knocks out the rest of Team Plasma’s Pokemon. Ghetsis: Argh. Jake: Now what? Ghetsis gets an alert on his phone. Ghetsis: Seems your friends aren’t doing too well. Also, my job here is done. One of the Team Plasma grunts gives Ghetsis a device. Ghetsis: And we have what we need. Ghetsis throws down a smoke bomb and escapes along with Team Plasma in time. Jon: Oh, come on. Jake: We need to head to the others. Jon: I don’t know where they’ll be. Jake: Professor Oak will. Jake message Professor Oak who replies with Josie’s, Jack’s and Nate’s location. Jake: Got it, let’s go. Jon returns Typhlosion and gets on Pidgeotto while Jake gets on Charizard and they both fly away. Characters Jon Spencer Jake Timberlake Ghestis Team Plasma Grunts Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Jake * Charizard Ghetsis * Seimitoad * Cofagrigus Category:Kanto: The New Path Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes